tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
Perlapae Hastas
I am wind and song. __TOC__ Quick Facts * Full Name: Perlapae Adelon Vitidem Hastas * Sex: Female * Race: Laputian * Age: 22 years old * Homeland: The Heartlands of Laputa * Class: Priest * Alignment: Good * Family: ** Lapera: Adelon Motherborn (deceased) ** Tenera: Heliod Hastas Appearance She is lithe, tall, and slim. She stands (or floats) at 5'11". Her limbs are smooth and almost too long for the rest of her. She has a thin, wispy figure with small curves, almost boyish, but too ghostly and ethereal to dismiss as masculine in appearance. She has a rounded face with a squared jaw; her rose quartz (pink) eyes are wide and almost doe-like, except for the expression they hold, which seems world weary and wise. She has alabaster skin with a hint of swirling rose quartz, giving her a pale, flushed complexion, as if she'd always stepped out into a wintry morning. Her most notable features are her mind stone: an egg-sized diamond that sits in the middle of her brow; and her hair: a rare arc-en-ciel, ''which shifts in color in accordance with her moods. This, however, occurs relatively rarely, as she exercises a constant control over her moods, leaving her hair a calm and shimmering and opalescent silver, which falls in tussled, wild curls to her ankles. Personality She carries herself with careful, reserved silence, and is always keenly observing her surroundings. Perlapae is curious, but slow to trust; once she does, however, her loyalty is ferocious. She keeps mostly to herself, but enjoys the companies of others in passing, especially those whose cultures are unlike her own. She is intelligent, reserved, but kind. '''Body Stones' A Laputian's body stones contribute and create personality traits, quite literally. As a Laputian gains power, they add stones to their bodies, and their personality grows to reflect those additions. Lapis Vitas (Life/belly): a heart stone shard from the Mother Stone herself, which creates a mischievous and teasing base, but one that is very affectionate and kind. She exhibits all the core characteristics of the Mother Stone: honest, forthright, loyal, peaceful, hesitant, devoted, and a longing for connection with others. Lapis Mervielle (Mind/forehead): a large white diamond about the size of an egg. This diamond provides the traits of: strength through trials, endurance, innocence, positivity/optimism, overly trusting/naïve, curious, and often shy. She is hesitant, but sincere; slow to trust, but then fiercely loyal; curious to a fault; and optimistic, despite being world weary at such a young age. Lapis Canti (Body Stones): None. This is very strange for a Laputi her age and is a sign of weakness. Laputi who do not have any additional body stones past the appropriate age of 10 are derogatorily referred to as lapintine (“stoneless,” and is also an infantile term for Laputi babies, toddlers, and young children. Past the age of 7 or so, this would be an inappropriate word.) Religion She devotes herself to Viti, the Motherstone, who knows all and sings into both the hearts and minds of all the stone people. Relationships She and her tenera are friendly, if not a bit distant. She had a mentor, Zanza, from her time at the Convent of the Coer, where she learned how to manage her magic abilities. Perlapae has left most of her relationships at home in the Heartlands in order to see the world, but currently, her traveling companion, Grukk, is considered a friend. Family Her lapera is, of course, dead, but she hears fond stories about Adelon. He was tall and slender, with the same shifting-colored hair as Perlapae, only his eyes with a crisp kyanite blue. He had many, many body stones, even one in his throat which is a rare placement for the powerful. He was a wise, tempered, but secretly mischievous man. His pregnancy and birth of Perlapae was so difficult that he was unable to leave the Mother Stone’s side, who sang to him until his death. Her tenera is distant, but held in high esteem, as he is the High Tender and father to a nation. Her only other "family" member would be her nurse maid, Inara Vitidem, who is #53, and is considerably high in rank due to her station. She is one of the oldest living Laputians at 900 and is very slow, distant, and a wee bit senile. She is a skill artisan, weaving and embroidering beautiful clothing, and made most of Perlapae’s wardrobe. She was a great friend of Adelon’s and helped raised him back in the day; she is always assuring Heliod that Perlapae is just like Adelon in his youth. She is kind and supportive of Perlapae, perhaps the only one who never makes her question herself. Inara has obsidian black skin with flecks of sparkling micah, and long, long white hair. She has the marks of age about her, but her bright green eyes show a youthful spark ready to tease any young Laputian. She has a heart stone as her life stone, and a rose quartz for her mind stone; other stones are sugilite and iolite, making her wise and unpredictable. Category:Characters Category:Party Members (past and present)